Diavolos Nevrakis
Prince Diavolos Nevrakis is a character in "The Crown & The Flame" series. He is the eldest (or presumably only) son of Luther with his first wife. In Chapter 17 of Book 3, if he is chosen by Kenna to be her husband, he becomes King of both Abanthus and Stormholt. If not, the player can choose between either Adder of the Black Asps or the Nevrakis (him and Zenobia) to rule Abanthus as regent in Kenna's name. If he is not chosen as Regent either, the remaining Nevrakis will permanently retire from courtly life. He is first seen in Book 3, Chapter 5. Background Diavolos was the eldest of five known children. He enjoyed a happy childhood with his father, until the Iron Empire murdered his grandfather. When he was five, Diavolos then lost his mother to assassins he believed were sent by Azura. That day marked Luther's obsession with war and his estranged relationship with his son. With his father no longer even speaking to him, Diavolos shifted his time to training and studying military tactics under Luther's soldiers and advisors. At age thirteen, Diavolos won his first battle, and Luther threw a feast in his honor. Their relationship fixed, Luther began training Diavolos himself, incorporating his son into his own army. Diavolos then participated in wars Luther waged against Azura, during one of which he witnessed Baltair and Seoras die in front of his eyes. He also fought Kenna and her allies in the Battle of the Bay and witnessed some of his men being toasted alive by Sei. Following his father's defeat, Diavolos was one of those captured and imprisoned by Kenna in his own castle's dungeons. Appearance Diavolos has brown hair, black eyes and tanned skin. He has a small scar that divides his left eyebrow and a full beard stubble. Following the Nevrakis colors, he wears a black cloak with gray bands decorated with silver studs, a sword strapped to his back with a black and gray belt, and a silver circlet. Personality Diavolos is a fairly intelligent, brave, and competent warrior, and is also shown to be quite affable and witty, making light of serious situations much to Jackson's chagrin. Whereas his family are cold, calculating, merciless, and extremist, he is the white sheep: he acts cordially towards those in Kenna's alliance, unlike the rest of his family; he is loyal to his chosen faction—whether that be his family or Kenna and Stormholt; he actually cares about his soldiers, pointing out that Kenna's army has roasted quite a lot of them; and he is neither vengeful like Marco nor sadistic like Zenobia. However, like Zenobia, he doesn't always agree with his father's way of thinking. He also cares about his family more than the other Nevrakis do, expressing to Kenna that he had lost loved ones during the war without even having time to mourn for them. Diavolos also does not seem to resent Kenna even when he betrays her: he somberly declares that he is his father's son and must obey him, before being beheaded by Kenna or roasted alive by Sei. Relationships King Luther Nevrakis Luther is Diavolos's father. They appear not to agree all the time, but Luther values him enough to inquire about his presence in the dungeon and in their dinner meeting with Kenna. Diavolos confided to Kenna that Luther was once not the man he was during the war, having remembered presumably happy memories with him. When his father refused to talk to him, Diavolos focused on becoming a skilled combatant; he believed that since Luther no longer wanted a son, he instead became a weapon for his father. He surmised that his purpose in life was helping his father win the war. Should Kenna not gain his trust, Diavolos will admit to being his father's son in the end, despite his seeming friendliness. Should Kenna win him over, Diavolos still respects his father even as he kills him, with Luther proud of his son for his treachery. Prince Marco Nevrakis Marco is Diavolos's half-brother. Marco mentions his existence (albeit not his name) in Book 1, ''Chapter 1. Princess Zenobia Nevrakis Zenobia is Diavolos's half-sister. Zenobia likes him enough to threaten Kenna for supposedly not having Diavolos attend the meal for their alliance, as well as recommend him as leader of the Abanthus troops. Kenna Rys They first met in ''Book 3, Chapter 3. ''He is one of Kenna's potential love interest. In ''Book 3, Chapter 16 if you gain enough loyalty from him, he will be an ally for Kenna if not, he will betray her and try to assassinate her. Kenna can also choose to marry Diavolos if he is alive in Book 3, Chapter 17. If so, he will appear as her husband in the epilogue. Family * Hector Nevrakis (Great Grandfather) * Luther Nevrakis (Father) * Unnamed Mother * Vassilios Nevrakis (Paternal Uncle, deceased) * Marco Nevrakis (Half-brother) * Zenobia Nevrakis (Half-sister) * Baltair Nevrakis (Brother) * Seoras Nevrakis (Brother) * Olivia Nevrakis (Distant Relative) Trivia * The name "Diavolos" (Διάβολος) is Greek for "devil", ironic for the only member in the Nevrakis with a virtuous heart. * During Lia's flashback, Diavolos is seen participating in battle against Ducitora in the Temple of Warriors. * Like Rowan, there presents three chances for Kenna to determine Diavolos's allegiance: ** The first is at the formal dinner where Kenna can either agree candidly with Luther, or politely refute Diavolos's suggestion. ** The second is inside the airship where Kenna can either tell Diavolos to shut up, or acknowledge his opinion on facing dragons. ** The third is upon deciding the commander of the Nevrakis among Kenna, Luther, or Diavolos. ** Premium choices do not affect his loyalty. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'The Crown & The Flame' Characters Category:Royalty Category:Love Interests Category:Playable Characters Category:Parents